Silhouette
by bizcuit
Summary: what would happen if some one more powerfull than even ryoko was trying to asassinate sasami for some thing she hasnt done yet for a master that no longer lives and stopping at nothing to get to her? please review
1. the nightmare begins

Character profiles 

Name: Kioku (key oh coo) a.k.a ki (k'eye)

Age: 23

Birthday: Nov 8

Gender: male

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 161lb

Eyes: hazel

Hair: sky-blue fades into violet

Appearance: has a strong muscular build, wears a bright red shirt with white tribal markings on the chest and abdomen, over it a white jacket with a thin but stiff turtleneck kind of collar. The jacket has a thick black vertical three-inch flap that covered a zipper (chest pocket) on either side of the chest and a single black horizontal line that starts two inches from the main zipper and goes around and stops two inches from the zipper. Faded blue jeans with a chain hooked to his belt and goes inside his pocket, and has black fila's

Name: Neko clan-clan (knee koh) a.k.a Ko Neko

Age: around 20-25

Birthday: July 21

Gender: female

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 121lb

Eyes: varies

Hair white blonde

Appearance: slim a slight build large breast has a dark all over tan, Is a catrl-catrl so she has long cat like ears. Her hair is similar to Kioku its split down the middle in the front but its longer and loose in the back usually in a thick braid. She wears a thick white shirt with a "I'm a minion of temporal doom"™ logo in black bold letters over a black long sleeve shirt, Blue jeans and black shoes that don't have shoe laces or the zippers.

Name: Rain Excel

Age: 19

Birthday: Feb 3

Gender: female

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 105lb

Eyes: blue

Hair: neon sky blue

Appearance: petite, small chest, her hair is parted above her left eye its a little long, she's a little pale. She wears a tight white shirt and a black long sleeve shirt over it that has white angelic chibi wings on the back and has neon sky blue flames with white tips on the rims of her sleeves. She has deep green cargo pants and black hiking shoes. She also has black gloves.

Chapter#1 **The nightmare begins **

Seto Bridge, Japan

The evening sun slowly sank behind the vast island. Stars slowly blinked on as the intimidating sun hid, but it didn't get any cooler; most of Japan was currently going through an unusually high heat wave and naturally because they were not use to it, the heat was slowly gnawing at the serene mentality of its many residents. In other words it's hot and there losing it.

The bridge its self was over flowing with cars and many of its occupants were screaming and yelling at each other for no apparent reason. One man lost the little marbles he had and got out of his car and angrily jumped over cars towards a cab. The cab driver got out of his car and swung at the advancing man. The man stopped it with one hand and swung with the other lacerating the cab drivers right temple. Several people (mostly men) got out of their cars, the heat getting to them and started to brawl that quickly turned into a riot. That's when the gang-bangers showed up, making a calamity even worse.

Quickly making there way through the cars, they opened doors and took anything that wasn't bolted down. Others just broke windows and slashed tires. At one point one guy in a tee shirt and jeans launched a lit Molotov. A few more people also joined in. There were large explosions a moment later as a Molotov shattered under a car. One seemed to notice that a car was on fire or a small spark in the middle of all the rioters.

The small spark turned into a small white-bluish ball that then immediately turned into a two-mile sphere partly in the ground and then disappeared like it never happened. A thin mist quickly blew away. There was a large six-foot crater on the bridge. People that _were _in that six-foot sphere were gone and any thing in it had gotten incinerated. Cars had large chunks neatly sliced off. A few that had gotten their tanks sliced opened, the gasoline inside was immediately evaporated. It took a moment for the people to realize that they were missing their arms and legs others were missing half or most of their entire bodies. One man got the entire front of his body burned off along with both his arms. People that were still alive started screaming, those that were less fortunate merely fell to the ground their insides spilling into the crater.

"Whoa! eew!" came a soft voice from within the hole. There was a small oomph and a dark figure jumped out of the hole. It made a quick somersault then landed in a crouching position a few feet from the hole. People quickly moved out of the way as Excel slowly got up, the lit cars gave her an eerie orange glow. Those that were too close to the hole squirmed the last bit of life from them as they tried to crawl away careful not to spill their intestines. Off in the distance there was a extremely large flash of light like the one on the bridge. "Ki!" she whispered. She took a few steps forward but people were in her way. She looked up at a huge muscular guy that looked down at her. "Move." She said tonelessly. The man didn't budge he just looked at her. Excel put to fingers on the man's chest he just frowned. There was a relatively thin column of slightly blue white light that pierced through the man's chest and several people and cars that were behind him. The beam made a huge explosion as it hit a armored car several yards away which sent the car and several others flying in all directions. All the while the man didn't stop staring, even as he fell to his knees. "You should have moved." She softly whispered. She brought her hand towards her opposite shoulder as far back as it would go, with out looking away she backhanded the man sending him spinning towards a support cored, the man hit the cored and his spin visibly snapped making him softly bounce to the floor. Excel didn't look; she just brought her hand down and walked forward. People screamed and scurried out of the way; wounded people staggered or crawled away mothers grabbed their children and pulled them from Excel's path as she made her way in the general direction of the second flash.

The beach, a few minutes earlier

Two girls sat on a sand dune and watched the sun set over the ocean. As the sun tuned the sky into various shades of pink, purple and navy blue, the small blonde girl looked up at the taller brunet. She slowly and unsure of her self took her hand. The brunet glanced at her with beautiful hazel eyes. The blonde softly gasped and looked away withdrawing her hand quickly, then stared at a small hermit crab scuttle about her cheeks quickly turning red with embarrassment. The brunet watched her and smiled as she leaned towards her put a slender hand on the side of blondes face and gently turned it towards her. The brunet looked deeply at the blonde's sapphire colored eyes. The blonde couldn't look away nor wanted to, she's been waiting for this moment ever since she met her. They both closed their eyes as the brunet slowly moved forward to give the blonde her very first kiss just as the sunset in front of them.

There was a inaudible two-mile flash a few feet behind the brunet that quickly disappeared. Two silhouettes quickly stepped out of the glass crater that had formed under them and with out a sound, as too not interrupt the two girls that were sharing an intimate moment, slipped into the city. Kioku put a slim hand on the railway and leaped over it onto the sidewalk. Neko quickly followed him, "Ki were are we?" she whispered in an uncertain tone. Kioku shrugged and started walking down the street towards a street lamp. He took a long breath of air "I don't know" he said in a super fast way so that it sounded like it was one word. As they got to the stoplight, Neko looked around people were staring at her. She took Ki's sleeve and gave them the finger as they crossed the street.

washu's lab

Washu hikubi walked through a pitch black room, a stagnant smell in the air mixed with its humidity made it almost impossible to breath in. There was bone chilling scuttling sounds as she reached into her pocket for a penlight. She looked around then pulled out a small pen. There was a low hiss that reverberated off the invisible walls. Washu fumbled with the light. At some point it flicked on and a huge monster black as coal with armored exoskeleton that looked like it was dipped in slime with a long banana like head with no eyes, screamed in her face. Its inner jaws snapped at her. Washu feel back and dropped the light which hit the floor and shattered momentarily illuminating the room. Billions upon billions of creatures swarmed around her. She tried to back up but one of the monsters grabbed her ankle, instantly every one of the creatures swarmed over her like a black tidal wave and screamed in unison as the engulfed her drowning out her screams. Within seconds a mountain of monsters had formed over her. There was an explosion from within the mountain, all the screaming stopped and there was no sound. A second explosion and the world erupted in pain and screams.

Something quickly made its way towards the top of the mountain. On the very peak a thick beam shot through it sending some of the creatures toppling off the peak. The beam widened incinerating though any thing in its way. Slowly a silhouette rose from the middle of the beam carrying Washu in its arms bridal style. It rose a few feet and the beam got thinner until it was only a sliver of light then it burst into electrical static. Dozens of creatures trampled over one another to get to Washu, screaming and slicing the air for her. The silhouette rose even higher without a care in the world. Washu looked at the shadow with awe "thank yugh (she gasped)" she swallowed hard. The silhouette let her slowly slip from his arms an energy blade equally as slowly sliding out of her stomach. The blade broke into sparks as she started to fall towards the monsters.

She hit an armored exoskeleton hard and with a loud breaking sound. Immediately the monsters tore at her ripping her open. But she couldn't feel a thing; the blade had severed a pain receptor nerve. She watched the silhouette, slowly she rose a weak had reaching out towards "him" for help. "Why?" she coughed out blood she slowly closed her hand around "him" as "he" grew angelic wings and flew away. The lats thing she saw was one of the creatures opening its mouth its inner jaws in one lighting fast motion clenching her fore arm, the outer jaws ripping through her arm and splintering her bone and in a single tug ripping off her arm.

She was screaming when she woke up. She had been sleeping in her lab, dozed off at some point. She gasped for air as she franticly looked around searching her stomach for any spilling organs. After a moment she stopped , then slowly rubbed her arm to make sure it was really there. A moment of silence passed she put a shaking hand to her mouth and cried. Tears freely ran down her reddening cheeks. She wiped her eyes but that caused her to cry even harder. In her vast laboratory there was no one to comfort her and she knew this.


	2. the fallen angel

**Tenchi's house – kitchen **

Washu was still at the table even though it was almost 3pm. Sasami was washing the dishes in a sink over flowing with bubbles she was humming the doom song from invader zim to her self as she worked, she had grown a lot in the last two years and she no longer needed the step to reach the sink (ryo-ohki was sleeping on her head). Washu poked her honey soaked pancakes with her fork, staring at it with a blank expression. She suddenly shuddered in an effort to try and hide a whimper, dropping the fork as she placed a hand over her eyes to try and stop her self from breaking down. Sasami stopped scrubbing a cup and looked at her. "What's wrong? You've been poking that thing for hours" she asked impatiently "Nothing I just don't feel well," she told her. Sasami walked over to her wiping her hands on her black shirt. She sat next to her and placed a small hand on Washu's fore head. " oh Washu your burning up!" she stood up and angrily pointed towards the stairs "you go to bed now!" Washu looked at her meekly, and stood up and slowly walked up the stairs. Sasami watched her leave then sighed as she took her plate and dumped it into the sink.

**The mall**

"why are we here?" Excel calmly walked through the front doors of the mega mall, which was crowded with people,"your so stupid, don't you remember? Fuck man damn! kagato would bitch and moan about how this tenchi guy always saves the day right? So were gonna blow the monkey balls out of this place and wait for tenchi (she hyphenated her fingers and made a disgusted face)"she angrily retorted to no one in particular. She walked by a soda dispenser and she placed a hand on the barrier then ghosted through it and pulled out a Pepsi. At that moment she performed a doppelganger and separated into two identical beings the two of them looked exactly alike yet, something about them was completely different some thing about the new girl was different, maybe it was the way she seemed so nice and innocent. The moment happened so fast and so discreetly that nobody seemed to notice. Excel kept walking leaving her twin behind "you can't just steal that" the new girl whined as the she hurriedly walked behind her "sister to catch up. "Damn it Mouse I just did, what the hell are you gonna fucking do about it huh?" Mouse kept walking but didn't say anything. "And besides were gonna blow this place up anyway so shut up" Excel scoffed at her as she handed Mouse the can of soda. She took it in her small-gloved hands and took a small sip. Excel and Mouse made there way to the center of the mall. "Lets start here"

Excel clenched her fist and flexed her arm. There was sizzling sound and her fist spontaneously combusted into a slightly blue flame. She snapped her hand open and the flames turned into an orb of energy she brought her hand towards her opposite shoulder the orb fallowed she looked at a store and powerfully swung her arm towards it releasing the energy bomb. The ball crashed through the glass window, glass shards levitated in the air slowly spinning as they fell into the store but were blown back ass the store exploded sending turrets of black dust and concrete out into the hall. The whole mall broke into chaos. People were screaming left and right running around the stores towards the emergency exits, one man was running around in a small circle his feet going everywhere franticly shaking his hands around his shoulders saying "hamina hamina hamina" over and over again in a very fast way.

Mouse calmly sipped on the can and followed excel as she demolished the mall moving out of the way as people ran by her. There were a few screams of pain as a wall collapsed over some people. Something caught her eye, she turned to look and saw a store that sold glass cubes that's had holographic figures in it. She turned towards it and looked in side the floor was littered with glass shards and three dead bodies. She walked around taking in all the different things. She stopped on a cube that had a mother bear that was sitting down holding her cub in its arms. "ki" she whispered. She glanced at the price tag its was selling at forty five dollars. "Excuse me ma'am?" she called out to no one in particular. There was a whimper from behind the counter. Mouse carefully took the cube and walked over to the counter "can I buy this?" There was teen-age girl in a fetal position in the corner that looked up. She wiped her eyes and stared at Mouse disbelief. Mouse wiggled the cube and the girl got up. She reached under the counter and pulled out a box with black wrappings and a small bow. "cool how much is it?" she asked. The girl shook her head "take it." She shuddered wiping at her eyes. "are you sure?" she asked. The girl nodded, "ok thanks ma'am" she smiled bobbed her head took the box and walked out of the store. Excel shot a beam through a couple people who fell to the floor with a thud. A girl was crying next to a woman that was lying on the floor trying to block her from Excel. She pointed a relaxed finger at the two, and shot a beam, the beam went two feet then made a violent right turn, Kioku suddenly appeared out of nowhere right next to the beam a few inches from the floor his arm pulled far back.

Ki hit the floor with a muted thud and slowly shook his steaming hand as he glared at excel. "yo, wasssup?" she asked as she smiled at him slightly tilting her head to the side. Ki snared "you gotta stop Rain!" he growled at her. She just chuckled and lowered her head, "didn't Ryoko ever tell to respect your superiors?" she shook her head as she told him this. She suddenly jerked her head back as Neko's fist swiped her nearly touching her nose. Ki jumped forward straight at Excel but he went past her catching her by surprise. As she turned to look back he grabbed her by the hips and turned around swinging her with him then releasing her, send her pummeling towards a pillar. The pillar shattered into a cloud of rubble as she smashed through it. She quickly spun and placed a foot on the ground slid a few feet then stop swung her arm at ki and shot an arch of energy then with a swift movement pointed at ki and shot a thin beam that chased after the arch. Ki let him self fall backwards to the floor both shots missing him completely. The arch lazily went some where towards the sky but the shot kept going straight.

A few minutes earlier 

Ryoko sat on a stool in a diner just out side the mall. There was a plate in front of her in her hand she held a giant gargantuan meat ball sub that was partly eaten. She took three huge bites finishing the sub she chewed three times then swallowed then she drank a whole cup of soda in one gulp, she coughed, wiped her mouth, got up and left. The waiter stared at her in disbelief. As soon as she was out the door a man in an unbuttoned suit walked out of the bathroom and sat down right were Ryoko was. He looked down at his plate " what the hell?"

She took a deep breath as she stepped outside into a crowded sidewalk. The diner suddenly exploded sending shards of glass and clouds of dust everywhere cars swerved to get out of the way some of them crashed into each other on car flipped over and skidded down the street and smashed into another car. The wall to the mall caved in smothering it with clouds of dust smoke and debris and several beams shot out of it in rapid succession exploding on the opposite side of the street devastating the whole city block smoke quickly blanketed the street. Two of the beams nearly caught her but she turned to her side just in time.

Ryoko couldn't see anything she turned around and coughed, She grunted unable to handle the thick smoke. As if hearing her thoughts the smoked cleared around her. A pale green beam flashed by then another that was like a laser that went from left to right. Then there was a sound of someone gasping and Neko was thrown through the wall of smoke thirty some feet in the air as if she got kicked in the stomach, huge trails of it followed and swirled around her until it dispersed. She twisted her upper body left then her legs as she started to fall and crashed into the ground, (her left foot touched the ground first then her left. She cushioned the shock by slightly kneeling and sliding her right leg back she placed her fingers gingerly on the ground to keep from losing her balance) landing a perfect fall breaking slide her feet trailed a stream of dirt. She stopped sliding and angrily growled in a way that could easily have been mistaken for a lion as dust swirled around her. She looked up, her eyes eerily flashed white. She gave a small angry yell and launched her self forward and lunged into the smoke again leaving a swirl of dust in her wake." aw shit" Ryoko worriedly sighed as she concentrated her energy into a sword. Just then Kioku let out a pain full cry and was thrown headfirst facing up into the "clearing" he arched his back slightly and brought his arms over his head, his hands touched the floor with effortless ease he pushed him off the ground and into the air slowly spun in the air twice and landed a few feet away and cushioned the land by crouching, but jumped into the air not even a second later which was a good because a thick (thick 3+ foot diameter / thin 1-3 inches) column of energy speared through the earth.

The only noises Ryoko could hear were from the beams and the soft taping of shoes on concrete. Ki blurred past her left making her sway and gasp. Neko jumped from the side right in front of her then jumped forward going back into the cloud without a sound excel blurred past her right. Mouse appeared out of no where and grabbed Ryoko's hand and teleported out of the smoke and into the open air above a small building that has not yet been demolished. " You know-" mouse started softly and mothery like. "You really shouldn't be standing there you could get hurt." Ryoko took a defensive pose and pointed her sword at her. Mouse took a step back and held up her hands "wait, wait please I don't wanna fight I - I don't –" she pleaded softly shaking her head.

"who are you?" Ryoko asked angrily taking a step forward. Mouse took a step back and put her knuckles on her lip a fearful and worried look slowly formed on her face she seemed to shrink a little. "im Mouse (she shook her head )I mean Rain Excel" she couldn't stop staring in fear at the energy sword. Ryoko glared at her and hissed, " why are you destroying everything like its all good?" Mouse flinched " it wasn't me it was Excel my sister, I told her not to but she wouldn't listen." She quickly whimpered. "yeah I bet.!" Ryoko lunged at her and brought her sword down

Mouse gasped and jerked her self to the left. The sword missed her completely, Ryoko swung the sword again but horizontally Mouse hopped into the air, Ryoko missed again "stay still!" Ryoko yelled in extreme agitation as she swung at Mouse over and over again but missing ever time. Mouse looked at her as she dodged her attacks. Ryoko gave an angry sigh and raised her sword over her head and back. Mouse shoved her foot into Ryoko's torso sending her to the ground and causing her sword to burst. Ryoko quickly recovered with a huff. Mouse looked at her with an expression of regret and looked like she was about to cry. "please I don't wanna fight" she said her voice breaking trying her best to hold back tears. Ryoko stood up placing a hand on her stomach she produced another sword and winced in pain, Mouse gasped. Ryoko lunged bringing her sword as far back as possible (her back facing toward the dust cloud so her right hand is pulled back and her left arm is in front of her ). Excel looked up sniffed and turned her head right then up. She frowned and shot a thick beam through the smoke, while she was distracted Kioku belted her cheek. The beam made a straight journey through the smoke then the air then through Ryoko's shoulder. Ryoko winced and groaned as the beam ripped through her left shoulder sending her into a rapid spin she landed hard on her broken shoulder making her scream out in agonizing pain. Mouse gasped and ran to her side. "oh no" she let out as she knelt by the fallen Ryoko. She turned her over so that she on her back making her let out a yell. She reached for her wound but Mouse stopped her "don't touch it!" she ordered. She bit her lower lip and panted worry written all over her face. She looked up and swiveled around towards the clearing smoke "ki!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kioku was locked with Excel he blocked and dodged all her punches but couldn't move fast enough to throw some of his own. He took a step back and bumped into an over turned car he jerked his head left as Excel smashed her hand through the door of the car then jerked right as she punched through with her left. Ki smacked his left palm on the inside of her right elbow then smacked his right palm on the inside of her left making her wince both times. He then simultaneously chopped at the sides of her neck momentarily paralyzing her. Ki jerked his hands back "hyah!" he struck her chest with both his palms dragon style ( "kamehameha" style ) Excel groaned as she was launched into the air. Of in the distance mouse call was heard. With out looking away he stepped away from the car and teleported. Ki landed next to Mouse "yo" Mouse looked at him "she hurt!" she pointed at a squirming Ryoko. "eek, damn that's a huge hole!" he looked at her come on mouse we gotta go now" he knelt beside Ryoko and picked her up bridal style. Mouse stood up with him then simultaneously teleported next to Neko who was sitting on a car just out side the wall of smoke. She looked up at ki and made a little purring noise. "Dude-et we gotta go!" he nodded over his shoulder. Neko pushed her self up and touched his shoulder then looked down at Ryoko then glared in surprise but before she could do anything they teleported away but Mouse stayed behind.

Excel fell from the sky next to her then grabbed Mouse roughly by the shoulders "what the hell? You could've killed him, why the fuck didn't you stop him!" she screamed at her. Mouse cowered in fear trying her best not to cry "I don't like fight!" Excel shoved her with an aggravated sigh "you think he likes you? Is that it? Is that why you wont fight him? Well guess what doesn't I mean look at you what the hell can you offer him?" both Mouse and Excel were petite small butt and a small chest (but unnaturally cute). She folded her arms over her chest, looked away and blushed with insecurity over her looks. She glared at Excel then screamed at her "maybe if you'd stop driving him away hell like us better!" Excel backhanded her. Mouse fell off the car and hit the floor on her back, a moment passed and she slowly rolled over and got on all fours and broke down tears drops splattered on the ground. Excel hopped off the car and slowly walked next to her, she looked down at her as if she were a bug; Mouse turned her head away from her and sobbed. "get up" she said in cold heartless tone. Mouse slowly got to her feet but looked down at the ground sniffling. Excel shook her head "pathetic." She then merged into her becoming one being again. The new being called Rain took to the air and flew away leaving behind a trail of tears.


	3. the discrete meeting of family

A.N. Action during a sentence under lined text is delayed in speech ex: bug buug spider spideerr 

The woods around the shrine 

The glow of the setting sun pierced through the trees of the forest around the shrine, flooding the interior with billions of specks of light. The heat making it almost unbearable in the dampness of the make shift "green house" never the less its was the shortest and well hidden path to the shrine, and half way there, two figures and an injured third were quickly and silently making there way in the general direction of the shrine.

Kioku glanced at Ryoko as he jumped from a branch. She winced in pain and softly moaned as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. "hold on were almost there" he gasped as he jumped off another tree branch and softly landed on the layers of dry leaves that covered the forest sending a small puff of leaves into the air in his wake. It took a split second for Neko to land next to them and simultaneously lunge forward towards a relatively high cliff. Both of them stopped abruptly at the foot of the cliff and leaped into the air easily clearing fifty some feet both Neko and ki landed on one foot over a massive boulder then jumped up another fifty some feet clearing the ridge with air time to spare. Both landed simultaneously on one foot the lunged forward a whole ten yards and used the momentum to run the rest of the way to the now visible shrine.

The Kitchen

Sasami softly hummed the dragonstea din tei song to herself as she cheerfully washed the dishes. she wiped off some sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand – man (she whined) when's this heat gonna go away?- she thought to herself as she let out a long sigh running a soapy hand through her bright blue hair. Ryo-ohki was watching her work and slowly drifting off to sleep with her paws in between her legs and her long bunny feet sticking up into the air. Ryo-ohki was leaning against the window and through the window off in the distance the ridge to a cliff could be seen a ridge that over looked the entire forest. Right when Ryo-ohki fell to sleep ki and Neko cleared the ridge instantly Ryo-ohki felt a shiver down her spine that made her look through the window and at the on coming trio. She meowed at them. Sasami looked at her as she did this "what's wrong?" she looked out the window and saw Ryoko even in the time of dusk the trail of blood that dripped from her shoulder.

"oh my god, Ryoko!" she screamed dropping a plate and running to the door screaming for Washu. "Washu! Get over here!" by the couch Mihoshi sat up with sleepy eyes and ruffled hair, she looked around with a completely bewildered tired face she then fell back on the couch. Sasami swung the door open and made to go outside but ki stood in front of her just out side the door. "she told me to come here, please we need to hurry" he said hastily. Sasami gasped her mouth slightly open staring up at him in awe taking in his fine features and his bi-colored hair (sky-blue and violet) and his hazel eyes, for a second she thought she saw Tenchi in his eyes.

There was a small suction in the air and Washu popped out the air next to Sasami, she was a complete mess, she looked completely pale her hair was messed up she looked sleepy and you could tell her nose was clogged up, and there were tissue papers visibly crammed into the pockets of her pink-ish bathrobe. "yea?" she weakly asked. Sasami turned to her in a slightly panicky and frantic tone told her how Ryoko needed "medical" attention. Washu didn't really understand what she told her but as soon as she saw Ryoko she took Ki's arm and teleported back to her lab leaving Sasami alone with Neko who was trying to figure out were - what now? -, Sasami looked down at the floor then at her.

Neko looked around Sasami trying to avoid her gaze then looking at her she meekly smiled and waved for a second. "come in, come in" Sasami said in a sudden rush Neko took a step forward but stopped remembering something ki had told her a long time ago "um… do I take shoes off?" she asked her. Sasami nodded and watched Neko slip her shoes off and gently put them by the door and followed Sasami to the living room were Mihoshi was still asleep on the couch her arms up over her head making her white blouse cling on to her large breast and pulling it up to reveal her belly which was slightly sweating. Neko looked at her for a second trying with all her might not to look at her nipples but couldn't, even under her black bra you could still tell that they were hard.

Neko finally looked away and sat down next to Sasami. Sasami looked at her quizzically. "are you an alien?" she asked staring at her ears. Neko smiled "uh-uh" Sasami gasped, "me too, I'm from jurai, were are you from?" Neko thought, "um… I don't know, my English is not well?" Sasami nodded as she raised her eyebrows "oh ok then, so who was that guy?" Sasami noted. Neko took a deep breath "his names Kioku, but ki is shorter" Sasami nodded.

Washu's lab

Kioku gently placed Ryoko on an operating table, he wasn't wearing his jacket and his headband was pulled back over the hairline to keep it out of the way. Washu who was wearing his jacket over her bathrobe sat on his right, next to a table covered with sterilized tools and bottles. "can you pass me the scissors?" ki asked gently lifting the collar on Ryoko's shirt. Washu took a clean tissue paper and picked up the scissors with them and passed it to him. "you know…I can do this myself." She told him. Ki smiled as he quickly cut Ryoko's shirt in half and pulled it of her wound. "yes ma'am but you're a little sick and her wound might get infected, pass me the iodine please." Ki wiped away the blood around the hole on her shoulder making Ryoko silently and slowly wince.

Washu passed him a brown bottle that had no cap. Ki took it and looked at Ryoko. He took a deep breath and poured the contents of the bottle over the wound, Ryoko started screaming and kicking. Before she could get up, ki pushed her back down and placed his arm over her legs to keep her from kicking. After a while of screaming Ryoko started to calm down a bit she was still fidgeting though. Washu watched him as he cleaned her and calmed her down. For some odd reason she trusted him, he seamed to know what he's doing at least. "are you a doctor?" she asked him handing him a sterilized towel. "no not really, but in my line of work I have to deal with lots of injured people"

"What do you do?"

"well you could say I'm a space pirate" he went to a nearby table.

"really now, Ryoko here was also a space pirate" ki started mixing liquids.

"yes ma'am I know"

"oh did you know her?"

"yes I know her… miss?"

"yes?"

"could you pass me that pink bottle?"

"sure"

Ki took a beaker and started mixing chemicals. Washu watched him and was a bit intrigued "what are you making?" she questioned. Ki turned around casually holding a beaker, which now held a glowing milky white liquid. "this my newly acquainted friend is what I like to call sploosh" ki smiled as he placed the beaker next to Ryoko. "actually it doesn't really have a name I just call it sploosh. Do you have any sedatives?" he asked picking a syringe and peeling the wrapper off. "yeah" she passed him a bottle. "so what does sploosh do?" ki took the bottle from her "it's a super regenerative its extremely powerful extremely fast but extremely pain full."

"how come I haven't heard of it before?"

"well I kinda invented it"

"how do I know it works and how do I know it wont kill her?

"well I've used it so it works and I'm not dead so it wont kill her" he harmlessly smirked.

"yeah but if you know her then you'll know that she's completely different than an average human"

"yeah me too"

Washu was completely blown away "what?"

"she told me I was just like her, any who… can I use this on her?" he asked holding the beaker in one hand and giving it a little shake making the liquid swirl.

"just promise me she will be alright, she's my only daughter."

Ki nodded but with an extremely serious look.

"it will hurt though."

Washu nervously nodded but let him do it.

Ki turned to Ryoko, she clenched and unclenched her jaw and winced in pain, Ki took a long and deep sigh. He quickly poured the sploosh over her wound. Ryoko immediately screamed and tried to sit up but ki simultaneously pushed her down and hoped over her swinging a leg over her so that he was sitting on her midsection. He managed to get her right hand interlocked with his left and her left wrist was pined under his knee and with his right palm he pined it against her collarbone forcing her to lie flat on the table. Ryoko was still screaming through all of this

Washu watched through it all and noticed that the liquid had solidified inside her wound but it was quickly disintegrating and being replaced by skin. It took a second and a half for the solid liquid to disappear completely; instantly Ryoko stopped screaming and let her self just lie down gasping for air while she stared up at ki who was looking away. He slowly let go of her hand and got off of her. Ki peeled off his headband as he walked towards Washu "she's gonna be ok" he stretched the headband and pulled it over his head and around his neck. She watched him as he walked by her (Ryoko sat up and also watched him as she massaged her shoulder)"thank you Mr…?" realizing she didn't get his name. "Kioku Hikubi" he added "well I guess I'll get going, I'll see you guys later I guess bye." And with that he went up the stairs.

Living room

Sasami and neko were both staring at each other in what looked like complete and utter hatred. They were both inches from there faces. Neko glared at sasami and she glared back. Neko then growled like a lion that shook sasami's ribs. She tried to imitate it but it sounded weak and frail. Neko made her left ear give a little flick and sasami tried with all her might not to smile. Seeing that it was working Neko made her ears move around and in a matter of seconds Sasami had burst out laughing.

"you cheated" she squealed.

Neko smiled and shook her head "nuh-uh!" she stretched it out a bit so that it sounded obnoxious.

"kitty!" ki called in his deep voice from the doorway in the stairs. Neko obediently turned too look at him "say good bye to your friend here cuz weez gots to go" he calmly informed her as he made his way towards her. Neko turned to Sasami and gave her a meek half smile "bye" before she got up to join ki.

"wait ki!" Sasami exclaimed, ki turned towards her and nodded. Sasami tumbled out of the couch and half crawled as she picked her self up and stood in front of ki. "Neko here told me that you guys don't have any were to stay and we have an extra room if you would like to stay for a while, I mean you did help Ryoko," she quickly sighed as she swayed back and forth with her hands behind her back.

"no that's all right, well probably just cost you guys trouble" ki responded. "hmmm" she pouted, ki softened and smiled and knelt down in front of her so that they were eye level. "hey its all good and thanks for watching her for me I really appreciate it." Sasami looked at him her bright pink eyes met his warm hazels. He nodded at her with a warm smile and stood up "come on " he told Neko. She turned and waved at Sasami "bye Sasami ki stopped and turned towards them I'll see you lay-der(later)"

"your name is Sasami?" ki asked her. "yes I'm Sasami Misaki " she answered. Ki cocked his head to the side "you know on second thought I think we should spend the night." Sasami brightened up with a huge smile. She took them by the hands and led them up the stairs to their room.


	4. subliminal bedtime story

The ink black cloudless sky was peppered with billions of stars and even had its own milky way with its very own purple halo. The full moon flooded half of the world with a bright pale blue light that gave a compliment on the cool winds that ran through Japan that night, making this night the best night in months.

**Tenchi's house.**

A few hours had passes since Ryoko's introduction to sploosh. Within those hours Ryoko and ki both into a little argument about how she could have taken care of herself and that he had no business interfering. Ki knowing from experience that if provoked she could level the entire house and willingly apologized but knew full well that he had bruised her ego. Being an ex space pirate and being saved by some guy is not a very good feeling. So now ki had a very powerful, sadistic and kind of bitchy hard ass space pirate on his case for saving her from getting mutilated. Around 11pm Ayeka and Kiyone came home from a few errands. Kiyone was staggering under all the weight of the mountains of bags that she was carrying. Ayeka on the other hand was carrying a small little white bag that was dangling around her pinky.

Sasami was sitting on the couch staring at the TV (plasma flat screen), which had a special satellite that could pick up channels all over the world (invented by Washu of course). Right now she was watching a little alien robot with big pale teal eyes try and eat a live chicken that he had recently dipped in mayo and wearing an empty bucket of fried chicken as a hat while his alien master was getting his ass kicked by a bunch of stranded aliens that were mistaken for human babies.

Kiyone used all the strength she had to lift the mountain onto the table afterwards she took a deep sigh and collapsed on the floor. Ayeka tossed her bag on the table also and walked over to Sasami "what are you doing? Its way past your bed time so go to bed" she scolded her. Sasami made a high-pitched whine under her breath "yeah but there's no school tomorrow" Ayeka gave her an I-don't-believe-you look "how come?" Sasami shrugged "cuz somebody blew up the mall near the school… I think" she heard from the news lady said that the school was closed tomorrow because of a terrorist attack or something she wasn't really paying attention all she heard was no school and being fourteen years old that's all that matters.

Ayeka sighed and shook her head (with her eyes closed). "Whatever but she glared at her tilted her head she pointed her finger upwards at an angle palm towards her if I find out that your skipping school or falling asleep in class you can forget about going to go see Tenchi." Sasami gasped at this (Tenchi was away at Tokyo U) she only got to see Tenchi once a month, and she really missed him a lot. "I'm not I promise " she pleaded. Ayeka shook her head and turned around. "Don't stay up too late" and with that she went up the stairs to her room. Sasami moaned and slumped back down on the couch. After a few seconds she gave a frustrated cry, turned off the TV and went to bed.

Before Tenchi had left for the university, Sasami had to share a room with her older sister Ayeka. Mihoshi and Kiyone had their own room and so did Washu and Ryoko but Tenchi his dad and grandpa have their own rooms (six rooms in total), but when Tenchi (and grandpa) went to Tokyo Ryoko and Ayeka fought long and hard for his room but in the end Ryoko won and Ayeka moved into grandpas room. Later on Tenchi's dad moved to Okinawa to start a sushi restaurant (for some odd reason). So then Kiyone tried to move into his room but as it turns out she being alone… in the dark, so both Mihoshi and Kiyone moved into their "new" room; and now finally… after a very long time of waiting… Sasami now has her very own room and since Washu decided to "live" in her lab while working on her newest "project" there's an extra room right next to hers.

She was yawning as she reached the top step then made a right and blinked a few times as she reached the door (Neko's and Ki's room was in between her room and the wall). She didn't realize how tired she was until she actually got in her room. She staggered her way towards her bed (two bed covers) lazily stepped over a few articles of sweaty garments (underwear, bra, shirts, skirts, socks, pants and a white bikini). As she neared her bed she pulled down her black sweat pants and let them drop to the ground and stepped out of them then jumped on the bed and bounced around a bit. She let herself lie down on her back and just stare at the ceiling her baggy black shirt clung to her breast. she took a deep breath and held it for a second then let it out in one big sigh and fell silent.

After a moment it got quiet enough to actually hear what Neko and ki were talking about. Neko made a few pleading noises that sounded like a cat purring and meowing for food. "aw man I've told you that story like a billion times already." She heard ki whine under his breath; Sasami scooted closer to the wall. "puh-leese?" she heard Neko plead in vain, slightly muffled though. There was a deep sigh "man I hate it when you do that." ki caved. Sasami smiled inwardly then she heard a pshaw then an evil-giggle-of-doom from Neko that made her stifle a giggle of her own.

A second past before ki started narrating " ok so along time ago, there was this kid right? And he lived in a huge castle with a powerful demon warrior and a guardian ok? So this castle was in the middle of a tiny itty-bitty village that had maybe ten families. That's what? Twenty thirty kids? Any way this kid had a girlfriend. Well she wasn't really his girl friend but she really liked him and he really liked her they just didn't say anything."

aw Sasami thought how cute "the two of them were inseparable and they were always getting into trouble" he stopped. Neko purred softly and slowly "but?" she helped. Ki's tone suddenly got serious "but one day, a giant monster appeared in the sky and it was being fallowed by a black fire breathing dragon"

"the monster was wounded and the dragon relentlessly attacked the monster, until it crashed near the outskirts of the village but before it died the monster fired a beam of fire that ripped through the dragon making it crash near by"

"the two kids were both young and stupid especially the boy. Thinking it was alright to check it out they went to go check it out." there was a depressive sigh. "when they got there a tall wicked man stood beside the dead monster. Once the man spotted the two kids he made an attack but was a bit surprised when they started to fight back even with there year of training they still got their asses handed to them." There was pause.

"The battle was kinda short but luckily long enough to allow the three warriors from the dragon to arrive. Before the man could escape they had him surrounded, so in a desperate attempt he took the little girl hostage." Sasami felt a little bad. Even though its an ok story ki told it as if he was actually there. "frighten that they might hurt the girl the started a negotiation with him, but he didn't let up and attacked them triggering a counter attack from the warriors but hen the man held up the girl like a shield…" Sasami waited then Neko spoke up "then that when the nightmare started?" she asked. "yeah… at that moment an unimaginable strength was unlocked from deep inside the girl and she unintentionally defeated the three warriors instantly."

"after witnessing how strong this little girl was and thinking of how strong she could be he took her and disappeared. Then when the boy finally got the strength to be able to push him self up the leader of the warriors came to him and told him of a little warrior that was still by the dragon. She told him to take care of her, shortly after the warrior past away."

"when the boy got to the dead dragon he searched all around. After a while he found her, the little warrior was frighten and wouldn't leave her hole but finally the boy managed to get her out. The boy vowed then and there that he was never going to lose her like he lost his friend and that one day he was going to get her back" he sighed "and till this day he has kept half of his promise and is going through hell trying to complete the other half of his promise" he sighed deeply " yeah he's still trying to get her back" Sasami laid on her back and closed her eyes that was a nice story she thought.


End file.
